Doughnuts and Sake
by Amazingly Hyper
Summary: Kakashi comes home from a night of drinking with his buddies, and Iruka decides to tease the poor drunk jounin. FYE's 50-review kiriban for Ryu Earth. KakaIru. Warning: The Gay.


**A/N: **As some of you know, there was recently an announcement of my 50-review kiriban for 'For Your Entertainment'. This was won by Ryu Earth, a longtime reviewer, and his/her prize was a fanfic request. This is his/her prize, in other words. It may not be very lengthy, but I'm proud of it, and I'm very glad Ryu gave me such a good idea to write! Congratulations on your victory, Ryu! (Also, the whole 'he/she' issue is getting old. D: Please help me out so I can use one or the other.) Hope you enjoy it!

**Reviews will be used to buy more doughnuts.

* * *

**

"I can't believe you got drunk! You told me you were going out with Genma and Raidou! I've asked you again and again to stop drinking with those two!" 'Ruka was yelling. Why was 'Ruka yelling? 'Ruka wasn't supposed to be angry. He'd been a good Copy Nin. Sure, he'd had a few drinks... why wouldn't he? Gen had dared him he wouldn't, because he was scared of his boyfriend's wrath. So he'd had to prove the special jounin wrong! Didn't he? Ow... it hurt to think. His vision was kind of blurry, and the ground swayed sickeningly. He just wanted to crawl into bed before the couch attacked him again...

"Night, 'Ruka..." he mumbled, stumbling toward the bedroom door. On the way, he aimed a vicious kick at the killer couch. Being the sly, cunning piece of furniture that it was, the couch easily dodged _and_ managed to trip him. Cursing, the jounin picked himself up off the floor, shot a glare at the now-innocent-looking object, and continued toward bed and safety.

"Kakashi, don't you dare just walk...!" The rest of the chuunin's words were lost as the Copy Nin closed the door behind him. Iruka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, just above the trademark scar. Drunk Kakashi was worse than handsy Kakashi... but he had an idea.

He had an awful, _wonderful_ idea.

A few minutes later, the bedroom door opened and a delicious smell filled Kakashi's nose. He sat up, his eyes still closed, his jaw slack behind his mask. What was the wonderful scent? It was nice... he wanted it. Bleary eyes shot open as the smell became stronger, and he leaned forward in anticipation.

"Kashi~," Iruka's voice sang softly. "Kashi, are you hungry?"

"Gimme."

"Now, now, where are your manners?"

"I probably dropped them on the way."

"What?" Iruka asked, confused.

"Huh?" Now Kakashi was confused.

"You dropped your manners?"

"Mhm... Think they're in my pants." A shaky hand pointed blindly at the ground in the general direction of Kakashi's pants. "Gimme good smell stuff now?" The pointing hand changed direction and groped toward the source of the smell. There was a yelp and a thump as Kakashi's hand landed on Iruka's thigh and the chuunin moved back suddenly only to fall on the floor. The jounin frowned and peered over the edge of the bed at the blushing teacher, his expression morphing into a pout when he spotted the box still in Iruka's hand.

He wanted that box. He wanted that box really, really bad. He had to get it, no matter what. His drunken thoughts turned to the person in possession of his current obsession. 'Ruka wouldn't give it up that easily. The chuunin was a hot-tempered one, and kind of possessive. Something like that box would be protected with everything in his arsenal. Kakashi had to have a strategy, some mode of attack that would guarantee success.

"... 'Ru..."

The teacher glanced up sharply, noticing the jounin's gaze had lifted from the treat in his hand to his face. There was something there, in his eyes, that made Iruka want to retreat into the next room. Instead of the drunken haze, there was a sharpness, an intelligence, that defied all logical reasoning of Kakashi being intoxicated. He was planning something... that was the only explanation.

"Kashi...?"

A surprisingly steady hand reached out and ran gently over Iruka's cheek. When the chuunin didn't react, a frown flitted across Kakashi's face and he moved his hand down to the younger man's jaw, applying just enough pressure to get his point across; he wanted Iruka to move, to come closer. Without thinking, Iruka did just that, leaning forward until their lips were just centimeters apart.

Suddenly, it hit him. Kakashi's mask was still up! This had to be a...!

WHOMP!

Iruka glared at his boyfriend from his newly-reacquired position on the ground. The Copy Nin wasn't paying attention, however; his mask was finally pulled down, and he was munching happily on the doughnuts Iruka had foolishly forgotten about.

He was a tricky one, that Kakashi... Iruka began to plot his revenge when a particularly large doughnut landed in his lap. He flinched in surprise, before glancing up at the victorious jounin perched on the bed with sticky fingers and a sticky face.

"Doughnuts are good," was the Copy Nin's only explanation, with a wide grin.


End file.
